This study is a prospective, randomized, multicenter clinical trial to assess the effectiveness of inpatient versus outpatient therapy for pelvic inflammatory disease. The long-term sequelae of pelvic inflammatory disease, such as involuntary infertility, ectopic pregnancy and chronic pelvic pain are being assessed in the only randomized study of this disease ever attempted. The randomization period for the PEACH study terminated on March 1, 1999. The remainder of the study consists of the long-term follow-up gauging the sequelae referred to previously. The folow-up period is cheduled to end August 9, 2001, however, the participating Centers are applying for a four-year extension for the study yielding a maximum follow-up of 8.5 years.